Technical Field
The embodiments herein are generally related to management and preparation of food. The embodiments herein are particularly related to a system for automated management of food and food ingredients. The embodiments herein are more particularly related to a system for automatic end-to-end preparation and management of food. The embodiments herein are also related to a system to monitor food intake pattern of users and automatically prepare food based on diet needs of users.
Description of the Related Art
Cooking food has always been a task handled by humans, although various machines, tools and equipments assist humans in cooking food. Apart from the actual process of cooking food, there is a plurality of processes involved in producing food, right from procuring the ingredients for cooking to preparing food as per the need of every person.
Currently, a plurality of appliances and machines aid humans in preparing food by assisting humans in tasks such as crushing, grinding, cutting and the like. Existing assistive solutions are just food processing machines, in most cases standalone devices that perform a very specific task. However, human actions and decisions are necessary to complete the actual task of end-to-end cooking. At present, there is no automatic systems that manage end-to-end preparation and management of food.
Hence, there is a need for an intelligent system to replace any human intervention in the process of preparation of food. There is also a need for a system to manage end-to-end management of food preparation and all the activities related to food preparation and management.
The abovementioned shortcomings, disadvantages and problems are addressed herein and which will be understood by reading and studying the following specification.